Distributed software applications often interact across computer networks via asynchronous messaging protocols. Typically, those distributed messaging applications are designed such that the sender and receiver parts of the applications agree on the content and format of the messages to be exchanged. In message passing, it is often the case that a series of messages will be sent, only to have each message differ from the rest by a few key fields. That is, the bulk of the message remains the same across all messages in the series. In such a case, sending the entire message each time is clearly inefficient. Therefore, what is desirable is a method that efficiently handles messages in such situations.